The Five Question Penalty
by rainbows.and.blood
Summary: Taiyou's late for a get-together in the park. What will they tell her? KibaOC fluff at the end.
1. Late!

**And so I'm back with a new fanfic and a new OC!! I'm gonna miss Hikari though, but I found out that there's already a Hikari Hanazono and she's from S.A.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this in ! I'd be in my studio. Right?**

_FLASHBACK_

_It's a sunny day here in Konoha. I woke up to the sound of birds chirping, and the sun shining. I loved seeing the sun. And I loved sunflowers too, because that's what my name means. Yes, indeed I am Taiyou Hana. It's my first day in the academy. I'm really nervous._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Here I am now, sitting alone in a room. No other kids have come yet. Then the door opened. In came a boy with brown hair and red markings on his cheeks. He's coming towards me!_

"_Hi! I'm Kiba Inuzuka! What's your name?" he asked._

"_I'm Taiyou Hana. It's nice to meet you, Kiba." I said with a smile._

"_Hana? That's my sister's name, too!" He said enthusiastically._

"_Really? That's awesome!" I exclaimed._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

End of flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I remember that day, and how I loved it so much..

It was the day I met my best friend, Kiba.

I was going to reminisce some more, but my mom knocked on my door.

"Taiyou! Kiba's downstairs, he's waiting for you!" she said, while knocking loudly.

"Okay mom, just let me get dressed..tell him I'll be there shortly." I said.

"Okay honey"

"Thanks mom" I replied, as I walked off to my closet.

Just a day in the park with the gang. No big deal..I think I'll just wear my denim shorts and green hoodie.

I got dressed, and walked down the stairs.

"Hi, Taiyou! Ready to go?" asked Kiba.

"Uhm, yeah, just let me go tell my mom." I said, while walking towards the kitchen.

"Mom, I gotta go now, bye!"

"Sure honey, just be home before dinner!" She reminded me.

"Okay mom! Love you, bye!" I said as me and Kiba walked out the door.

He looked so cool with his jeans and gray shirt. But I noticed something's missing..

"Hey Kiba, where's Akamaru?" I asked.

"He's with my mom, he's getting some rest done." He replied.

"Oh..okay. So, who else is coming today? I mean, besides Hinata and Shino." Ahh, Hinata and Shino. They're also my best friends. We met after Kiba and I met. They're such good people. Hinata's really caring, and Shino's really..uhm..quiet. But he stands up for me when I need his help.

"Maybe Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten and Ino." He said.

"Oh..where's Neji and Lee? And Choji and Shikamaru?" I asked. Darn, if I keep asking like this, he'll think I'm a complete idiot.

"Off to train. Don't worry, I don't mind with you asking all these questions."

"How did you know that?" I asked, wide-eyed.

"Taiyou. We've known each other for five years now. I know you as well as I know my self." He stated.

"Oh really, dog-boy? I asked teasingly. I know he hates being called dog-boy.

He tackled me to the ground.

"Hey, you know how much I hate being tackled!" I said, annoyed.

"And you know how much I hate being called dog-boy." He said, while helping me up.

"Fair enough. Hey do- I mean, Kiba, let's hurry up, we might be late."

Timeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskip

We saw the rest of the gang under the tree, waiting for us.

"What took you guys so long?" said an impatient Ino.

"Sorry, I was kidnapped by pirates." I said jokingly.

"Yeah, whatever." She said, while taking me and Kiba to the rest of the gang.

"Okay, everyone! Kiba and Taiyou are here. They're late, and you know what the penalty is, right?" Ino asked.

"Yeah!" They all screamed.

Uh-oh. The 5-Question Interview. Shoot.

"Ino, don't you have any mercy?" I asked her playfully.

"Sorry, Taiyou. But you were late!" She said.

"But what about Kiba?" I asked. I seem so desperate to escape this right now.

"Oh, he doesn't count. I saw him a while ago and he said he'll just pick you up. He was here way before you were." She answred with a smirk.

Oh great. This is what I've been avoiding for years. The thing that made Naruto confess his love for Hinata, the thing that made Sakura faint, and the thing that made Shino and Sasuke cry. Yes, CRY.

I wonder what's gonna happen to me?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter two is coming!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Taiyou: Hey Anne, nothing bad is gonna happen to me, right?**

**Me: Let's see..(smirks evilly)**

**Taiyou: NOOOOOO! PLEASE, NO!**

**Me: Fine. But you will be humiliated, okay?**

**Taiyou: As long as I don't bleed or die.**

**Me: Then it's set!**

**Reviews are like hot chocolate on a cold day: REALLY APPRECIATED!**


	2. The Humiliation Begins!

**Chapter twooooooooooooooo!!! :) Someone was kind enough to leave a review. If only more people are like her..(heheh, you know I love you, my dear readers!)**

**Taiyou: I can't watch this!**

**Me: Of course you can't, 'cause your supposed to read it.**

**Taiyou: That's not what I meant, ms. Genius!"**

**Me: Oh, whatever! On with the fic!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ready, Taiyou?" asked Ino.

"Uhm..okaaay.." I answered weakly.

"Okay then. Let's start! The person who gets pointed by the bottle will ask one question." She said, while gesturing to everyone to sit in a circle.

The bottle spun. My heart's beating louder than ever.

"Okay, first question!" Said Ino.

It pointed to mr. Big-mouth, Naruto. I am a bit relieved. A bit.

"Okay, Naruto! Go!" said Ino.

"So…if you could choose between bushy brow and Gai sensei, who would you kiss?" He asked, with a smirk.

"Geez, does it really have to be them? Oh well, I guess I'll pick Rock Lee then." I said, sighing.

"Eeeeeeeew!!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Why, would you rather kiss Gai sensei?" I asked teasingly.

"Well..okay, fine, I'll pick Lee too." She answered.

"WHAT?! You'd rather kiss bushy brow than me?!" said a surprised Naruto.

"I know the truth hurts, young Uzumaki." I said, while patting his head.

"Okay guys, it's time for the next question!" said Ino.

Oh great. More torture.

This time, it points to Ten Ten.

"You're up, Ten!"

Ino must be enjoying this. She loves seeing us tense up, because she was the first one to take this game.

"Why would you rather kiss Lee?" She asked with a raised brow.

"I'd rather kiss Lee because he's young..it'll be weird to kiss an old guy with bad hair and a body suit!" I said jokingly.

"Fair enough." said Ten Ten.

"Next question please?" I said to the gang.

I'm actually enjoying this! Can't believe it, but I am!

The bottle points at Sakura.

"Okay, forehead! Your turn!" said Ino.

"Sure, Ino-pig!"

These girls get funnier and funnier every day.

"Taiyou, if you could say one hurtful truth to Ino, what would it be?" she asked, in an innocent voice.

She has GOT to be kidding me.

"Uhm, Ino? She hasn't done anything wrong to me..so I wouldn't say anything." I said.

"But what if she did?" I see Ino's face heating up.

"W-well..Ino, you are a mean girl because you like seeing me suffer and I curse the day you were born!" I said, while shaking my fist in the air.

"That was good!" said a contented Sakura.

"Oh really, Sakura? How original." Said an annoyed Ino.

"Come on, Ino! It's not like it's real." I said.

"Whatev! Okay next question!" She said promptly.

I feel so guilty saying that. But nevermind. It'll pass..I hope.

Once again, the bottle spins.

It slows down, and points at a certain Uchiha. Oh, great! Of all people. It has to be him.

I have nothing against Sasuke, but he's pretty harsh when it comes to things like these.

"It's Sasuke's turn!" said an excited Ino. She knows how brutal he can be.

"hn." He said, while resting his chin on his hands.

"Taiyou." He said.

"Y-yes?" I asked nervously.

"If you could date someone in this gang, who would it be?" He said with a smirk.

Darn it!! I don't like anybody in the gang in _that_ way! But I have to answer this. Or else I'll have to do a dare!

"W-well..I-I guess I'll have to say…" My heart feels like it's gonna stop any time now.

"yes?" Sasuke asked.

"uh..I'd g-go on a d-date with.."

"Out with it!!" Shouted Naruto. He was always the loud one.

"Okay! I pick Kiba!" I screamed, and everyone's jaw dropped.

I wanted to die.

"REALLY?!" asked Kiba.

"well, yeah..we've been best friends and all.." My cheeks are growing hotter and hotter.

"It's such an honor, Taiyou." He said.

I blushed. Don't know why, but I did.

"T-thanks.."

Ino cut in. "Okay! Now for the final question!"

At last, this thing is almost over.

The bottle spins round and round.

It slowly points to…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CLIFFHANGER!!**

**I love cliffhangers:)**

**Okay, so I'll do Chappie number 3 ASAP because I'm in the mood to write and write and write! (or type)**

**Reviews are best shared! :)**


	3. The Final Question

**The last chappie! I'm so happy with this story. :) I enjoyed writing it.**

**Taiyou: Yeah, you enjoyed makinh me feel miserable.**

**Me: Don't worry, you'll be fine!**

**Taiyou: I better be!**

**Me: Ugh. Talk about attitude. On with the fic!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Okay, the final question will be asked by Kiba!" said Ino.

I went wide-eyed. What am I so worried about? It's Kiba. My best friend.

He slowly stood up and walked closer to me.

"Taiyou Hana" he said with a smile.

"Y-yes?" I nervously asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He's blushing madly.

"Why? I mean, yes!" I said happily.

Everyone cheered. I couldn't believe it, but I'm really happy. I never realized that I like Kiba, until now.

And so, everyone went home. Kiba and I stayed to watch the sunset.

Me and my best..no, not my best friend anymore. My BOYFRIEND.

"Kiba" I said while leaning on his shoulder.

"Yes, Taiyou?" He asked.

"Remind me to thank Sasuke tomorrow, okay?"

We both laughed.

"Yeah. I will, too." He said.

And with that, we kissed while the beautiful sunset is our backdrop.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Me: So, how was it?**

**Taiyou: I LOVE IT!!!**

**Me: I knew you would.**

**If you guys loved it too, please review! :)**

**Thanks everyone! :D**


End file.
